


Delapan Dadu Biru

by KhiKhi_Kiara



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst/Tragedy, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Psychological/Supernatural, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 04:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18296483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhiKhi_Kiara/pseuds/KhiKhi_Kiara
Summary: Di suatu malam, dua remaja beda dunia saling berbincang. Sebelum seekor laba-laba menjelma kunang-kunang dan terbang jauh.“Andai diberi kesempatan, aku ingin terlahir kembali menjadi manusia.”“Kalau aku memang seorang pahlawan, kenapa aku tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu?”





	Delapan Dadu Biru

**Author's Note:**

> Serial komik web “Homestuck” beserta seluruh karakter yang ada di dalamnya adalah milik Andrew Hussie. Fanfiksi ini ditulis tanpa mengharapkan keuntungan materiil.

Bintang-bintang berkilau di bentangan nila langit.

Jernih. Tanpa awan atau kabut. Tanpa kobaran api atau cahaya-cahaya aneh lainnya. Hanya ada bulan dan gugusan bintang. Mungil, dari yang terdekat hingga yang terjauh di ujung atmosfir. Bertebaran, membentuk lukisan agung yang bisa kau petakan alur garis dan warnanya dengan telunjuk sendiri.

Seorang pemuda termenung di jendela, memandang langit dalam diam. Embus angin malam yang memanjakan napas seakan merayunya untuk segera tidur, tapi ia menolak. Jangan tidur sekarang. Hitunglah dulu bintang-bintang, untuk mengundang mimpi indah dan mengabulkan doa yang lama tak terkabul.

Mengisi lamunan, ia lama menengadah mencari-cari rasi bintang yang ia kenal—atau setidaknya, bintang yang masih hidup. Ia tak bisa mengharapkan kemunculan Taurus, Leo, Sagittarius, dan Aquarius. Sementara Cancer, Libra, dan Virgo masih tersusun indah di posisi masing-masing.

Tapi anehnya, tidak ada Scorpio.

Deretan bintang yang ia kenal memiliki cahaya paling terang itu, kini tak terlihat lagi. Mungkin ia salah lihat? Tidak. Memang tidak ada Scorpio di langit. Tapi kenapa? Seharusnya masih ada.

Sesaat sebelum menyudahi lamunan, menutup jendela dan menarik selimut, pemuda itu berdoa.

   

.

.

.

 

Sinar mentari menghangatkan, tidak lagi membakar apalagi hendak berguling jatuh ke bumi.

Perang telah berlalu. Waktunya berdamai, bersantai dan bersuka ria. Simpan senjata-senjata ke dalam gudang, tinggalkan masa-masa sulit, dan bersiap untuk pesta.

Nanti malam akan ada pesta kecil-kecilan di rumah John Egbert. Rumah baru, tepatnya.

Seusai kiamat, percampuradukan dimensi waktu dan segala kegilaan semesta lainnya, para petarung muda berhasil mengalahkan permainan yang menjebak mereka. Semua yang tersisa, baik manusia maupun bangsa troll, diizinkan untuk menciptakan dunia baru. Memulai hidup baru.

Meninggalkan mereka yang tersisihkan di ruang hampa.  

Bumi beserta planet-planet lain kembali seperti semula. Serunya lagi, kali ini para troll bisa pulang pergi bahkan menetap di bumi, berbaur ramah dengan manusia, berlarian di taman tanpa takut hangus badannya oleh matahari. Bermain dan tertawa tanpa beban, tanpa ancaman bunuh-membunuh yang sebelumnya menghantui mereka.

Kehidupan kembali berjalan normal—kurang lebih begitu. Siang hari John sudah pulang dari sekolah. Sekolah baru, tentu saja, dengan teman-teman baru selain tiga sahabat karibnya yang kini tinggal berdekatan. Mumpung ayahnya belum pulang, ia juga mengajak dua temannya ke rumah sebelum menyiapkan pesta. Mungkin dia akan diceramahi pasal ‘mengajak teman alien ke rumah’, tapi kapan lagi mereka bisa bersenang-senang?

Tentang ayahnya, setidaknya John bersyukur dia baik-baik saja, tanpa bekas luka bahkan. Jadi ia tak perlu lagi mengingat gambaran di mana ayahnya terkapar bersimbah darah oleh sesosok monster.

Kembali ke kamar, dengan alat-alat tipuan jahil di dalam peti, poster-poster film, buku trik sulap dan lain-lain. Rasanya seperti sudah seabad ia jauh dari kamar. Bagaimana kalau sembari membunuh waktu ia merapikan seisi ruangan kecil ini? Karkat dan Dave masih asyik bermain _video game_ di lantai dasar—John bisa mendengar sindiran Dave dan makian Karkat saling berbalas. Lebih baik tak perlu mengganggu mereka, dan simpan trik-trik usil andalan untuk acara malam nanti. Pasti seru.

Menata barang-barang ke dalam lemari, ia menemukan dadu-dadu berkumpul di sudut sebuah kotak. Bukan dadu biasa yang berwarna putih hitam, melainkan dadu biru tua dengan titik-titik putih. Bentuknya bukan kubus. Jumlah sisinya bukan enam, tapi delapan. Mungkin akan disangka berlian oleh orang yang baru melihatnya, saking berkilaunya.

Dadu istimewa yang tak terhingga nilainya.  

Secermat mungkin John mengambil satu per satu kumpulan dadu itu. Ada delapan dadu. Lengkap. Syukurlah.

Benda-benda kecil itu mengembalikan ingatan yang hilang timbul dalam benaknya selama ini. Seseorang dulu menggunakannya sebagai senjata, mengandalkan keberuntungan pada bilangan-bilangan dadu. Bila angka yang keluar bagus, pisau atau pedang segera muncul dalam genggamannya, dan dia menang.

Seseorang membagikan benda ajaib itu pada John. Berkat bantuannya, senjata terkuat untuk John berupa palu besar bercorak biru tua tercipta. Berkat dorongan semangatnya pula John bangkit, dan berhasil memenangkan pertarungan melawan pembunuh ayahnya di lintas waktu yang telah lalu.

Seseorang pernah bercerita bagaimana ia memiliki dadu-dadu itu. Ketika kecil ia melihat bintang jatuh lalu mengikuti arah jatuhnya. Dadu itu ditemukan di dalam peti tua, bersamaan dengan sebuah buku jurnal milik seorang wanita penguasa lautan—leluhurnya, seorang _marquise_. Ia bercurah betapa ia menggantungkan hidup dan jati dirinya pada kisah sang _marquise_ yang melegenda, dan delapan dadu itu.

Seseorang yang juga menumpahkan sesal dan gundahnya, tidak pada siapapun selain John.

Seseorang itu. Gadis troll yang sempat menemani separuh petualangannya melintasi ruang angkasa.

Vriska Serket.

Jumlah dadu itu sekarang ada delapan, tidak ada yang hilang.

Namun John merasa kehilangan.

Semenjak permainan berakhir dan pintu dunia baru terbuka, ia tidak pernah lagi melihat Vriska di manapun. Entah sedang ada di mana dia, mungkin menetap di Alternia atau bertamasya di belahan bumi yang lain. Terezi sudah berhari-hari mencari sahabatnya itu, namun belum juga ada kabar. Ia tak akan kembali sebelum bertemu. Pesta malam ini pun terpaksa ia lewatkan—dan Karkat harus bersabar lebih lama untuk mengajaknya berkencan.

Sayang sekali. Padahal John ingin Vriska menjadi troll pertama yang diundangnya ke rumah. Sangat ingin.

Ke mana dia? Kenapa teman-teman trollnya bisa saling bertemu kecuali dia?

Apa dia sengaja menjauh dan bersembunyi?

John sudah lelah bertanya, dan lelah menunggu. Mungkin dia harus ikut Terezi mencarinya. Tapi ke mana?

Sudahlah. Hadapi saja dulu yang ada di depan mata. Bereskan kamar lalu ajak Dave dan Karkat menyiapkan pesta.

Delapan dadu biru dikantonginya ke dalam saku celana.

 

.

.

 

Angin malam ini kurang bersahabat. Dingin membekukan tengkuk dan telapak tangan. Beranjak ke luar rumah, masuk toko swalayan terdekat lalu pergi lagi, sampai di jalan pulang, napas dan langkah John terganggu oleh hawa angin. Jaket biru yang dikenakannya tidak banyak menolong.

Dia yang dulu adalah penguasa elemen angin, kini malah bermusuhan dengan angin.

Berjalan diselingi dengusan, sesekali ia menengok cemas pada bulan di langit, lalu pada garis batas kebun dan perumahan di sekitar. Mencari—atau menunggu—sesuatu.

Atau seseorang.

Mengusir dingin, ia mengepalkan kedua tangan. Tangan kiri yang menenteng kantung plastik, dan tangan kanan yang memegangi saku celana—ya, tak boleh ada satu biji dadu pun yang jatuh ke jalanan.

Pesta di rumahnya lumayan meriah. Dave menyetel lagu pop modern dan hip-hop, mengajak Karkat dan Jade menari sambil bernyanyi sepuasnya, sementara Rose dan Kanaya asyik berbincang berdua. Merasa butuh energi lebih, Dave minta minuman dengan perisa yang lebih memacu sensasi—atau apalah itu, John mengiyakan saja. Jadilah John keluar sebentar membeli beberapa botol _soft drink_.

Sampai di rumah—masih dengan dentum musik yang mengisi ruang tamu, botol-botol minuman dibagikan. Tanpa basa-basi Dave langsung menenggak satu botol, siap melanjutkan nyanyian _rap_ -nya.

Kalau saja dia tidak memerhatikan sikap John yang kurang bersemangat.

“Kau mau ke mana lagi, kawan? Tidak mau bergabung?” sahut Dave, sambil sibuk merapikan kacamata hitam dan poni pirangnya. John tidak menjawab, langsung pergi ke dapur lalu ke pintu belakang.

Rasanya menghindari keramaian untuk sementara sembari menghirup udara di luar bisa sedikit menenangkan pikiran.

“Bagus. Bagus sekali! Tuan rumah kita yang terhormat malah meninggalkan tamu-tamunya. Mungkin pilihan lagumu yang payah dan murahan itu mengganggu gendang telinganya, Dave. Lakukan sesuatu!” sindir Karkat ketus. Mungkin juga setelahnya Dave menyusul temannya itu ke halaman belakang rumah.

Tapi John tidak peduli. Sinar bulan cembung dan bayang-bayang pohon rindang di sana nampak terlalu teduh dan tenang, sulit menahan diri untuk tidak bersantai di bawahnya.

Berjalan perlahan melewati rerumput dan semak-semak, lalu duduk sebentar di bawah pohon dan meminum sebotol jus buah yang baru dibeli. Kali ini angin berembus lembut. Irama lagu jangkrik dan gemerisik daun-daun menggelitik telinga. Sunyi, sejuk, jauh dari keriuhan.

Kebun belakang rumahnya sepi, dan ia seorang diri.

Seharusnya ini momen tepat untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang bermakna, atau menyatakan isi hati yang paling dalam.

_“Seandainya dia ada di sini...”_

Menerawang ke sekeliling, pendaran cahaya rembulan yang menggantung di arah timur laut kebun cukup menyilaukan. Pepohonan di sana pun lebih banyak dan lebat. Saking rapatnya batang-batang pohon, John hampir melihat sesosok manusia atau peri berlarian di sana.

Tunggu dulu. Memang ada orang di sana.

John berdiri, memastikan mata atau kacamata kotaknya tidak sedang menipunya. Benar. Bayangan lain menyusupi siluet pohon-pohon. Seseorang berambut panjang, dan bertanduk?

Ada seorang troll lagi? Siapa? Sepertinya ia tersesat—atau tidak. Hanya bermain-main, mungkin? Ingin memastikan, John mendatanginya. Pelankan sedikit gesekan sepatunya agar tidak mengejutkan orang itu. Lihat. Dia berhenti di satu pohon, berjinjit dan melompat, meraih dan bergelayut pada dahan terendah untuk mengambil sesuatu—entah apa.

Terus mendekat, cahaya-cahaya redup memperjelas wujudnya—dari belakang, belum wajahnya. Rambut hitam panjang, agak berombak dan bercabang terurai angin. Kulit abu-abu kebiruan. Tanduk jingga yang tak simetris ujungnya, yang satu runcing seperti sengat kalajengking, satu lagi berbentuk mirip capit kepiting.

Kaus hitam. Cardigan abu-abu, robek parah pada lengan kiri—seolah lengannya baru dipotong kemarin lalu tumbuh lagi. Celana panjang biru tua. Sepatu _converse_ merah.

Spontan John memanggil.

“Vriska!”

Gadis itu segera melepaskan tangan dari pohon, dan menoleh. Terkejut.

 “John?”

Tidak salah lagi. Suara yang agak serak itu. Mata itu. Senyuman itu.

Akhirnya.       

Cukup lama keduanya saling pandang, sebelum melontarkan tawa canggung.

“Ya ampun, Vriska! Kau di sini rupanya,” John tertawa lega, “ke mana saja kau?”

“Jalan-jalan sesukaku, lah,” si gadis troll menyunggingkan senyum jahil, “kenapa? Kau merindukanku?”

John menahan gelak. “Kau sendiri? Apa tidak pernah rindu padaku? Baru sekarang kau mampir di dekat rumahku.”

Vriska memalingkan muka, tersenyum tipis. “Aku hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat, kau tahu?”

John hampir mengungkapkan betapa rindunya ia dengan senyuman dan tawa itu. Hampir, sebelum ia sadar pula betapa bodohnya ungkapan picisan itu.

 

.

.

.

 

Jus buah yang baru diminum setengah botol masih dibawa, disandarkan ke tanah berumput. Sudah tidak dingin lagi.

Bulan mulai tertutupi awan, namun cahayanya tetap terjaga. Bayangan hutan di seberang sungai sana tersamarkan kabut. Angin tak lagi membekukan kuku, sejuk dan hangat di saat bersamaan.

Pemandangan malam yang menyenangkan. John berharap Dave atau yang lain tidak memergoki mereka yang sedang duduk berdua. Berdampingan, hampir saling berpegang tangan.

Sudah berapa lama mereka tak saling bicara? John bingung memilih pertanyaan pembuka.

Dia memulai dengan tebakan konyol.

“Tadi kau sedang apa di pohon itu? Mencuri sarang burung?”

 “Sembarangan!” gerutu Vriska, “seekor laba-laba kecil jatuh dari sarangnya di sela-sela pohon, jadi kutolong dia.”

“Tapi aku tidak melihat ada laba-laba di sana.”

“Berarti kau harus ganti kacamatamu dengan yang baru.”

“Memangnya kacamatamu tidak pernah usang?”

“Tentu saja tidak. Ini bukan kacamata biasa. Aku sudah memakainya sejak kecil, dan tidak pernah rusak—uh, oke, pernah rusak sekali sewaktu Kanaya memukulku, tapi paling tidak bisa kembali seperti semula.”

“Punyaku juga tahan lama. Ayahku belikan yang terbaik, sampai sekarang belum pernah kuganti. Apa bedanya?”

“Alat optik untuk troll berbeda dengan manusia. Kau tahu sendiri, mata kami juga berbeda, bisa melihat lebih jeli karena biasa hidup dalam gelap.”

“Benar juga, atau mungkin kau memang terlalu peduli dengan serangga pemintal jaring itu.”

“Laba-laba bukan serangga, bodoh.”

“Aku tahu, tapi tetap saja menjijikkan.”

“Tutup mulutmu!”

“Haha! Baiklah, Ratu Laba-Laba,” John terkekeh, tidak menghindari Vriska yang memandanginya sambil cemberut. Reaksi yang tak berbeda dengan beberapa tahun lalu, saat pertama kali mereka berkenalan. John mengejek obsesinya terhadap laba-laba dan angka delapan, dan lantas Vriska menggertak, “Sialan kau!”

Mengerjai teman-temannya memang sudah jadi hobi, tapi rasanya tidak pernah sesenang ia mengerjai Vriska. Gadis itu tampak manis kalau marah—tidak seseram yang dikata para troll kebanyakan, dan John sangat menikmatinya.

Atau dia hanya senang melihat wajahnya, atau gerak-geriknya, atau mendengar suaranya. Entahlah.

Namun lantaran sang ratu telah bertitah agar dia tutup mulut—kalau bukan karena gugup, John menunggu Vriska bicara duluan, tentang apa saja.

Hening. Nyanyian usil kawanan jangkrik mengisi jeda.

“Planetmu aneh,” Vriska menatap lurus pada bulan, “ada dua macam matahari yang muncul. Di siang hari terang tapi tidak membakar, di malam hari redup tapi tidak terlalu gelap. Jauh berbeda dengan matahari di Alternia.”

“Begitulah Bumi. Bagaimana menurutmu? Keren, ‘kan?”

“Lumayan. Aku bisa menetap di sini selama beberapa hari.”

“Cuma beberapa hari? Tidak mau tinggal lebih lama?”

“Tidak bisa, John,” suaranya dipelankan.

“Kenapa tidak? Teman-teman troll yang lain tidak keberatan tinggal lama-lama di sini.”

Vriska tidak menjawab. Pandangannya berpindah dari bulan ke lapisan kabut di seberang sungai, tanpa melirik ke lawan bicaranya.

“Aku mengerti. Monster laba-laba pengasuhmu itu pasti sedang menunggu di Alternia, ya?” John menimpali.

“Dia sudah mati. Aku membunuhnya dengan pisau _guillotine_ saat tubuhnya tertindih bebatuan. Kau lupa?”

“Oh, maaf. Lalu kenapa—“

John tidak melanjutkan pertanyaan. Vriska mulai tertunduk, ada sesuatu hal yang tak ingin (atau tak bisa) ia bicarakan.

Mungkin minuman segar bisa menenangkannya sedikit.

“Mau?” John menawarkan jus botol, “baru kuminum sedikit. Habiskan saja kalau kau mau.”

Vriska mengernyit, menggeleng-geleng pelan. Memangnya apa yang salah dengan tawaran minum jus?

“Kau tahu aku tidak bisa minum itu, ‘kan?”

Ada apa dengan troll dan jus buah? Apa mereka alergi terhadap buah-buahan bumi, atau hanya Vriska yang alergi? “Uhm, maaf. Aku tidak tahu,” tapi John tak ingin bertanya lebih jauh. Baiknya tak perlu memperumit suasana yang sudah secanggung ini.

Botol jus masih dipeganginya, diguling-gulingkan di tanah.

“Tidak biasanya kau suka minuman warna-warni,” celetuk Vriska.

“Ini... aku sekaligus beli banyak untuk teman-temanku.”

“Benar juga. Kau sedang mengadakan pesta. Aku mendengar suara musik dari rumahmu.”

“Eh? Kalau kau sudah tahu, kenapa tidak ikut bergabung?”

“Aku tidak tertarik.”

“Kenapa? Kupikir kau paling suka berdansa dan bernyanyi di depan banyak orang, atau bermain gitar—“

“Aku sedang tidak minat, John. Jangan memaksaku.”

“Aku tidak bermaksud memaksamu, tapi,” John mengumpulkan napas dan keberanian yang lama tertahan, “aku ingin bisa bersenang-senang denganmu, Vriska. Maksudku, setelah lama kita tidak bertemu, akan menyenangkan kalau kita rayakan kemenangan bersama yang lain. Ramai-ramai.”

“Apa harus dengan yang lain?” Vriska menatap John serius—dengan tatapan sedih, bukan marah. “Aku ada di sini sekarang. Apa itu belum cukup untukmu?”

“Bukan begitu. Aku senang bertemu denganmu lagi, sungguh,” John kikuk, “tapi apa kau tidak mau berkumpul dengan teman-teman? Karkat, Kanaya, dan Rose menanyakan keberadaanmu. Terezi juga sedang mencarimu sampai sekarang—entah sudah sampai di mana dia.”

“Terezi? Mencariku? Yang benar saja!” gadis itu terbahak miris.

“Apanya yang lucu? Menurutku itu wajar. Dia sahabat karibmu sejak kecil, ‘kan?”

“Hahaha! Bukan apa-apa, tapi setahuku dia terlalu pintar untuk mengambil keputusan bodoh seperti itu. Untuk apa dia mencari teman yang membuatnya buta seumur hidup?” Vriska memegangi perutnya yang kram. “Bahkan tindakannya dulu membuat lengan kiriku buntung jauh lebih pintar daripada itu. Aku serius. Bagaimana dia akan menemukanku? Membenturkan tongkatnya ke mana-mana? Mengendus dan menjilat segala macam benda di dekatnya? Kau atau Karkat harus menyuruhnya pulang. Dia bisa tersesat.”

“Tapi dia mencarimu karena dia khawatir dan peduli padamu. Karkat dan yang lain juga menunggumu. Aku yakin setidaknya mereka sudah memaafkan semua kesalahanmu, apalagi kau sudah membuktikan kebaikan hatimu. Kau masih menyayangi mereka. Kau tidak mau mereka celaka. Kau sampai banyak bertarung demi mereka—“

“Sudahlah, John. Kau tahu mereka membenciku,” Vriska berpaling muka lagi, “akui saja, kau pun pernah menjauhiku, dan aku mengerti. Bagaimanapun aku berusaha, bagi kalian aku hanya penjahat licik yang tak punya hati. Itu tidak akan berubah.”

“Tapi nyatanya tidak begitu, ‘kan?” suara John meninggi, “ya, kau menyakiti dan membunuh banyak orang, entah karena terdesak atau tidak—dan itu tetap salah apapun alasannya. Tapi akhirnya kau mengaku dan menyesalinya. Kau terusik oleh perbuatanmu sendiri dan mencoba menjadi lebih baik. Itu saja sudah jadi bukti kalau kau punya hati yang besar.”

Sejenak Vriska tertegun.

“Aku minta maaf karena pernah berprasangka buruk padamu. Aku sempat menolak untuk membantumu dan menganggap kau orang yang berbahaya, bahkan aku hampir membencimu karena itu,” John tertunduk, “aku menyesal.”

Vriska tertawa lagi. Bukan tawa keras yang mengejek, namun tawa pelan yang tenang.

“Itulah, John,” katanya santai, “itu sebabnya aku memilih berduaan denganmu ketimbang berkumpul dengan mereka. Tidak ada yang memahamiku sebaik dirimu.”

John terkesiap. Pipinya mulai terbakar. Sementara ia salah tingkah, Vriska kembali memandang langit sembari bersiul-siul. Pemuda itu lengah. Vriska adalah troll pengendali pikiran, dan sialnya kali ini dia masuk dalam jebakannya.

“Aku memang kecewa saat itu—walaupun aku sudah bilang kalau keputusanmu itu tidak salah, tapi baiklah. Permintaan maafmu diterima.”

Entah itu tipuan atau bukan, John tidak keberatan. Paling tidak dengan begitu mereka bisa saling terbuka.     

Ia bergeser mencari posisi duduk yang lebih nyaman. Sesuatu mengganjal di saku celana.

Hampir saja lupa.

“Ah, iya! Anu...” ia merogoh saku, kembali menghitung jumlah dadu. Tidak boleh kurang dari delapan. “Vriska, ini dadumu.”

“Oh,” Vriska termangu,”lalu?”

“Uh, yah... ini, kukembalikan padamu. Aku juga mau bilang, terima kasih banyak atas bantuan dan dukunganmu. Kalau bukan karenamu, dan dadu-dadu ini, mungkin aku tidak akan hidup sampai sekarang.”

“Kalau benda itu berharga bagimu, kenapa kau kembalikan?”

“Eh?”

“Itu sudah jadi milikmu, John. Simpan saja.”

“Oh? Uhm, terima kasih.”

“Sebenarnya aku ragu apa benda itu masih berfungsi atau tidak. Yah, terserah mau kau apakan. Dibuang juga tidak masalah.”

“Haha. Tidak mungkin akan kubuang. Ini bisa dihitung sebagai barang langka. Tidak ada satu toko pun di dunia yang menjual dadu seperti ini. Selain itu,” sedikit-sedikit, mata dan senyuman John beralih dari delapan dadu biru, ke wajah gadis di sampingnya, “akan kusimpan ini sebagai kenang-kenangan. Jadi sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan lupa siapa pemilik aslinya.”

Giliran pipi Vriska yang memanas, dari abu-abu menjadi biru gelap. Ia merapikan rambut alih-alih menyembunyikan malu. Ah, lihat senyum manis lelaki itu, belum lagi ditambah rambut hitam yang tersapu angin, sampai poninya menutupi sebagian mata dan alis. Lihat pula binar mata birunya yang cerah dan hangat itu. Vriska teringat saat pertama kali ia mengajak John terbang ke planet Alternia dengan mesin jet. Sebelumnya ia memberi John pakaian baru; kaus hitam, cardigan hijau, celana jeans biru dan sepatu _converse_ —persis dengan yang dipakainya sendiri.

Sejak itulah Vriska sering memujinya. Bahwa ia terlihat keren dengan baju barunya, bahwa ia tampak lebih tampan bila memakai _hoodie_ , bahwa ia hebat dengan kekuatan pusaran anginnya, dan seterusnya.

Bahwa ia adalah seorang yang istimewa.

Raut wajahnya yang semula tersipu, perlahan layu. Lagi, Vriska belum bosan memandangi bulan—yang padahal sudah nyaris seluruhnya tertutupi awan.

“Kau ini. Berusaha agar tidak lupa, tapi kau sendiri masih melupakan satu hal penting.”

“Apa? Apa itu?”

“Kau akan tahu nanti.”

Hening lagi.

Tidak ada lagi lagu para jangkrik. Mungkin mereka sudah bersembunyi ke dalam sarang masing-masing.

“Ugh. Hawanya semakin dingin di sini,” Vriska berdecih, angin yang berembus kencang mengacaukan rambutnya. “Kenapa kau tidak cepat-cepat masuk ke rumah?”

“Untuk apa? Aku baik-baik saja. Ini bukan apa-apa dibanding angin musim dingin nanti.”

“Bukan itu maksudku—ya ampun! Bagaimana bisa kalian manusia bertahan dengan hawa sedingin ini?”

“Mungkin karena kau terbiasa dengan hawa panas di planetmu. Hei! Kau bisa mampir ke rumahku untuk sekadar menghangatkan diri. Sebentar saja—“

“Sudah kubilang, jangan memaksaku! Aku bisa mencari tempat sendiri. Kalau kau mau pulang, pulanglah sendiri!”

Vriska menggosok-gosok bahu sendiri. Duduk meringkuk, berpejam mata menahan getaran badannya yang menggigil.

Sampai sentuhan kain hangat mendekapnya dari belakang. Vriska tersentak.

“John? Kau—“

“Tidak apa-apa. Pakai saja ini, jadi kau tidak terlalu kedinginan.”

John memakaikan jaket birunya pada Vriska. Lumayan untuk menutupi leher dan bahunya.

“Terima kasih,” Vriska tergugu, “tapi kau sendiri bagaimana?”

“Aku... masih punya jaket lain di rumah.”

“Ya, sudah. Cepat ambil jaket lain sana.”

“Tidak perlu. Aku sudah bilang, udara malam ini belum terlalu dingin.”

“Kau bodoh. Kusuruh pulang untuk menghangatkan diri, kau malah melepaskan baju hangatmu untuk orang lain.”

“Mungkin karena aku memang belum ingin pulang.”

Jarak duduk mereka yang mendekat cukup untuk saling memaku pandang, lebih lama dari sebelumnya.

Bingung oleh tindakannya sendiri, John menjaga jarak lagi.

“Kenapa belum ingin pulang?” tanya Vriska cepat sambil merapatkan jaket.

“Aku hanya—”

“Aku bicara serius sekarang, John. Kau sudah puas bertemu denganku, ‘kan? Lalu kenapa tidak mau kembali ke pestamu?”

“Karena aku tidak bisa mengajakmu ke rumah, dan...” berbeda dengan Vriska, John tidak terlalu senang melihat bulan. Arah matanya tak tentu, begitu pula gerakkan tumit kakinya yang menggesek rerumput. “Aku hanya ingin di sini lebih lama... bersamamu. Apa itu salah, Vriska?”

Sambil menyisir rambut dengan jari-jari, Vriska menghela napas panjang.

“John,” suaranya memberat, “kau punya jalan hidupmu sendiri sekarang. Hidupmu yang baru. Jalani sajalah. Jangan khawatirkan aku. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku ini salah satu troll terkuat di seantero Alternia, kau ingat?”

“Aku tahu, tapi... entah bagaimana mengatakannya. Terlalu banyak hal yang telah kulewati. Penghancuran, pertikaian, _kematian_. Semuanya memenuhi pikiranku, dan itu sangat menyiksa. Mungkin aku masih takut. Meski sekarang situasi sudah jauh lebih baik, tapi entah kenapa aku masih takut—“

“Kau takut karena masih dibayang-bayangi masa lalu,” tegas Vriska.

“Uhm, ya. Itu benar. Padahal aku hanya ingin menikmati semua yang ada di depan mata.”

“Kalau begitu nikmati saja. Beranilah menghadapi kenyataan, sebaik atau seburuk apapun itu. Ingat. Kau pahlawan, John. Kau terbukti sanggup melewati semua yang terjadi, maka kau cukup kuat untuk melanjutkan hidup lebih jauh.”

“Ya,” John mengangguk pelan, hampir tak terlihat karena tertahan oleh keraguan—atau ketakutan. “Ya, akan kucoba.”

“Jangan hanya “akan”. Cobalah sekarang juga. Pulang, bernyanyi bersama teman-temanmu. Rencanakan masa depan. Kencani Rose, menikah dan seterusnya.”

Kalimat terakhir diselingi Vriska oleh tawa terpatah-patah.

“Tapi, Vriska, aku tidak bisa. Maksudku, tidak dengan Rose.”

“Kenapa?”

“Dia sudah bersama Kanaya.”

“Ah, benar. Mereka sudah lama berkencan.”

“Begitulah.”

“Hmm. Pasti Karkat akan lebih banyak merengek, karena tidak ada lagi sosok ibu asuh yang menenangkan amarahnya.”

“Haha. Tidak juga. Kulihat Kanaya masih sering mengawasi Karkat.”

“Dan mengomelinya?”

“Tentu saja. Haha!”

Keduanya tertawa bergantian sejenak. Vriska meluruskan kaki, melepaskan ketegangan.

“Agak aneh memang, melihat Karkat melontarkan caci maki pada semua orang kecuali Kanaya. Dia bersikap lebih sopan di hadapannya. Tapi begitulah dia. Pria yang sensitif, terlalu emosional untuk seorang troll. Kau ingat aku pernah bercerita tentang itu, ‘kan?”

“Eh? Oh, iya, yang itu...”

“Kau tahu? Meski dia tidak seperti bagian dari kami, dan bertingkah sangat menyebalkan sebagai pemimpin, aku setuju dengannya tentang beberapa hal. Misalnya tentang manusia.”

“Karkat bilang apa tentang manusia?”

“Bahwa fisik, hati dan jiwa manusia lebih lemah dari troll, namun ‘kelemahan’ itu justru memberi perasaan yang berarti. Berkat berkenalan dengan manusia, dia dan troll lain mulai paham apa yang kalian sebut persahabatan dan cinta,” Vriska berdeham, “begitu pun aku, yang dulu sering merasa asing dengan perasaan sendiri. Setelah bertemu kau—dan teman-temanmu, aku jadi paham bagaimana mestinya sebuah hubungan kasih berjalan. Pastinya, tidak serba memaksa seperti antara aku dan Tavros dulu.”

Tangannya menggenggam sejumput rumput di tanah.

“Ah, aku belum berhenti menyesali semua sikap kejiku padanya. Sejak itu aku segan berhubungan dengan siapapun lagi, tanpa khawatir aku akan merusaknya lagi.”

“Jangan begitu. Kau masih punya kesempatan untuk memulai dari awal, setidaknya, untuk menunjukkan bahwa kau seorang teman yang baik,” John mengusap dan menepuk bahu Vriska, “kau bisa minta bantuanku, kalau mau.”

Vriska terpaku.

“Omong-omong,” John menarik tangannya yang mengusap, “aku turut menyesal atas kematian Tavros.”

“Terima kasih, John.”

Entah Vriska berterima kasih atas ucapan belasungkawanya atau bukan. John memilih kembali pada topik utama.

“Tapi... benarkah itu? Aku tidak pernah menyangka, pengaruh kami pada kalian sampai sejauh itu,” ia menggaruk-garuk kepala, “tapi harus kuakui, aku dan tiga temanku mendapat banyak pelajaran dari pengalaman panjang dan gila itu. Tentang arti persahabatan, perjuangan, keberanian, pengorbanan, dan bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta. Maksudku, aku tidak pernah benar-benar menyukai seorang gadis sebelum—eh?”

Dia terbata-bata pada lima kata terakhir.

 _Dasar dungu,_ John merutuk diri sendiri. Bisa-bisanya dia kelepasan.

Apa ini waktu yang tepat?

Melirik sedikit dan ia mendapati Vriska yang menatapnya, terpana.

Mereka kembali saling pandang, hanya sebentar sebelum Vriska tertawa geli. John ikut tertawa saja, daripada mematung seperti badut pantomim yang bingung.

“Ya ampun! Ada-ada saja kau!” tangan Vriska menutupi cengiran dan pipi yang lagi-lagi bersemu biru. “Awalnya kupikir Rose Lalonde itu cinta pertamamu. Kalian sudah lama bersahabat, dan Karkat dulu sampai yakin kalian akan menikah—“

“Dia bukan—uh, ya. Dia cantik, pintar, baik, selalu tenang menghadapi masalah. Lucunya lagi dulu aku memang punya khayalan untuk, uhm, hidup lebih jauh bersamanya.  Tapi aku tidak pernah yakin tentang itu. Kupikir kata “cinta” terlalu berlebihan untuk dia. Maksudku, perasaanku padanya tidak sekuat itu.”

“Oh, ya? Lalu apa yang membuat perasaanmu _cukup kuat_ untuk yakin, bahwa kau akhirnya _jatuh cinta?_ ”

“Eh? Apa?”

“Ralat. Bukan apa, tapi _siapa_.”

“Uh, anu... itu...”

“Hmm?”

“Itu...”

“Hmm? Apa? Kau mau bilang apa?” Vriska mencondongkan badan mendekati John, semakin menyudutkan pemuda lugu yang gelagapan.

“Hei! Jangan menggodaku begitu—“

“Hahaha! Ayolah. Katakan saja. Jangan pura-pura bodoh.”

“Ehehe, aku...” John menggaruk pipi, siapa tahu bisa memudarkan warna merahnya, “aku hanya... sangat menghargai kerjasama kita sejauh ini. Itu saja.”

“Hanya “kerjasama”, ya? Hmm?”

“Tidak—uh, aku...”

Kumpulan kata-kata dalam kepala seolah ditarik ulur, hampir meluncur keluar dari mulut lalu ditahan lagi. _Payah._ John mengumpat dalam hati. _Payah! Tunggu apa lagi? Katakan saja, dasar pengecut! Apa susahnya?_

Mau tidak mau, dia harus mengakuinya.

“Maaf, Vriska,” ujarnya, “tadi itu aku salah bicara. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi sepertinya... aku terlalu payah memilih kata-kata.”

“Aduh, John! Hahaha! Alasanmu itu—“

“Ya, ya, aku tahu. Aku pecundang yang memalukan. Kau boleh tertawa sepuasmu.”

Vriska menurut saja, dengan senang hati menertawai teman lelakinya yang merengut jengkel.

John menekuk lutut dan menenggelamkan muka, menunggu detak jantungnya mereda. Tapi sedikit saja ia curi pandang, bukannya mereda malah makin tak keruan.

Meski debarannya bukan lagi karena malu.

Melainkan kagum.

Atau perasaan lain yang lebih membuncah daripada “kagum”.   

“ _Aww._ Jangan murung dulu. Kau ini pahlawan, dan bersikap kikuk tidak akan melunturkan jiwa sejatimu itu,” hibur Vriska, meremas lengan John gemas. Sembari jari telunjuknya mencolek hidung mancung itu, ia memuji untuk kesekian kalinya, “Lihat. Kau lucu kalau sedang malu. Pahlawan pemalu, terlalu malu untuk menunjukkan kehebatannya. Itulah dirimu.” 

Dalam jarak yang cukup dekat untuk merasai embus napas masing-masing, keduanya saling bertukar senyum dan tawa kecil.

Dalam hati John berpasrah. Biarlah, toh Vriska pasti sudah membaca pikirannya sedari awal. Tapi kalau boleh ia bertanya, apakah semua troll pengendali pikiran _seperti dia?_

Apakah spesies troll berdarah biru _cerulean,_ atau semua troll bermarga Serket sama seperti dia? Cerdas dan memikat, selalu tahu cara memancing perhatian orang. Misalnya dengan sorot tajam mata itu; iris mengilap sewarna dengan darah, tujuh pupil membentuk serupa bunga di mata kiri, dilengkapi bulu mata lentik dan alis panjang yang menukik. Sepasang mata yang seolah memancarkan sihir tertentu, yang tidak dimiliki oleh generasi troll dari kasta manapun selain keturunan sang _marquise_.

Atau dengan senyum lebarnya yang khas, berseri memamerkan dua gigi taring di antara bibir bergincu biru tua. Dari bibir itu keluar tawa. Berdengung dalam di antara dada, namun sejuk di telinga.

Belum lagi uraian rambut belah pinggir yang sesekali  menghalangi mata, hidung dan bibirnya. Rambut yang dibuat kusut oleh angin, kusut yang malah menambah pesonanya.

Sungguh. Tanpa kekuatan telepati, hipnosis, jaring laba-laba dan sebangsanya pun Vriska sudah dapat menjerat siapa saja yang berhadapan dengannya.

“Aku harap kau bisa lebih sering tertawa seperti itu,” kali ini John yang memuji.

“Memangnya kenapa?”

“Tidak apa-apa. Suara tawamu itu membuatku... nyaman.”

Vriska mendesis. “Apa selama ini aku kurang banyak tertawa?”

“Tidak juga. Maksudku, ya, aku kagum melihatmu tetap tertawa dalam keadaan sulit sekalipun—“

“Memang seharusnya begitu.”

“Tapi tawamu tadi itu terdengar lebih tenang dan... menyenangkan. Kau tertawa karena memang sedang bahagia, bukan untuk membanggakan diri atau menutupi rasa kesal.”

“Jadi menurutmu tawaku lebih sering dipaksakan?”

“Eh? Bukan begitu—“

“Tidak. Kau benar. Aku sadar, salah satu kesalahan terbesarku adalah memaksakan kebanggaan palsu pada diri sendiri. Itu juga yang membuatku jatuh.”

“Karena kau memang tidak perlu memaksakan diri. Kau _sudah_ hebat, Vriska. Jauh lebih hebat dari yang kau duga.”

Gadis itu bertopang dagu. “Sudah selesai kau menyanjungku, hmm?”

“Uh, kau tidak tersinggung, ‘kan?”

“Tidak. Aku hanya heran,” ia menaikkan bahu, menarik jaket dari John lebih erat, “apa begini cara manusia berkencan? Dengan sedikit pujian murah, hadiah kecil dan kebaikan sederhana?”

“Ya, kurang lebih begitu. Apa berbeda dengan kencan para troll?”

“Kami punya budaya sendiri dalam masalah asmara, tahu.”

“Ah, iya. Kau dan Karkat dulu menjelaskan tentang konsep empat kuadran asmara, walaupun aku belum begitu paham.”

“Mau kuajari lagi?”

“Boleh, tapi—hei! Seharusnya ini giliranku, untuk mengajarimu cara berkencan ala manusia.”

“Kau? Mengajariku? Haha! Kau ini ahli tipuan jahil, bukan ahli percintaan. Jangan sok tahu!”

“Jadi kau mau belajar dari orang lain, selain aku? Dari orang lain yang belum tentu mengerti dirimu?”

“Kau—“

“Buktinya, tadi aku menunjukkanmu sedikit cara dan berhasil.”

“Jangan sombong kau! Bicaramu saja tadi masih gagap begitu.”

“Hehe. Tidak ada salahnya menjadi sombong, untuk seorang gadis yang sombong juga.”

“Kau ini!”

Vriska mendorong John sampai dia hampir jatuh telentang. Tawa geli mereka lalu saling bersahut, beriringan dengan kedipan bintang-bintang yang silih berganti.

Sebenarnya tanpa kekuatan khusus pun John lumayan bisa membaca pikiran Vriska. Perasaannya, lebih tepatnya. Cukup dengan melihat sikapnya sejauh ini, ditambah ajakan kencan ketika itu. Ajakan dari Vriska yang begitu tiba-tiba di tengah keadaan genting.

 “Ayolah, beri aku satu kesempatan saja,” John belum berhenti tertawa, “lagipula kita masih punya utang kencan, ‘kan?”

Senyum Vriska seketika hilang.

Berpaling pada langit, ia memangku tangan. “Kau masih ingat, ya?”

“Ya, tentu saja. Kenapa? Kau... terlihat tidak senang.”

“Bukan apa-apa. Kupikir kau sudah lupa.”

“Bagaimana mungkin aku lupa?” John tak habis pikir kesedihan apa yang disembunyikan gadis itu sedari awal. “Maksudku, melupakan pengakuanmu bahwa satu-satunya yang meyakinkanmu untuk bertarung saat itu adalah janjimu bertemu denganku? Tidak, Vriska. Aku tidak bisa.”

Vriska tidak menjawab.

“Jadi, bisa kita mulai? Kalau mau, kau bisa menunggu sampai pesta selesai dan teman-temanku pulang. Tidak akan lama. Lalu aku kembali ke sini, dan mengajakmu ke manapun kau suka,” terang John antusias, menunggu senyum, “ke mana? Taman kota? Mal? Di sana kau bisa membeli baju-baju keren, mencoba makanan baru, menonton film baru, dan berkaraoke bersamaku. Kita akan menyanyikan lagu dari film Con Air sampai puas! Oh, ya. Kau tak perlu khawatir. Tabunganku cukup untuk mentraktirmu.”

“John, aku—“

“Tidak mau ke mal? Tidak apa-apa. Mau bermain musik? Aku akan meminjam gitar dari Dave untukmu, dan kau belum lihat aku bermain piano, ‘kan? Barangkali kau mau mendengarkan lagu kesukaanku, atau kau mau ikut main piano? Aku akan mengajarimu sedikit, jadi kita bisa berduet piano. Tidak mau juga tidak masalah. Kita masih bisa memainkan lagu keren—oh! Lebih keren lagi kalau kita membuat lagu baru! Aku dengan piano, dan kau dengan gitar! Ya, tentu saja kau yang akan menyanyi, karena suaraku tidak sebagus kau. Hehe.”

“Haha,” kali ini tawanya tidak terdengar riang atau meremehkan, sama sekali, “Boleh juga, tapi tidak, John. Aku tidak bisa.”

“Eh? Uhm, baiklah. Sekali lagi, aku tidak akan memaksamu. Kalau kau hanya ingin berdiam di sini, tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menemanimu, jadi kau tidak merasa sendiri. Kau mau bercerita lebih banyak tentang Alternia, sejarah para troll, atau budaya troll yang belum aku tahu? Tentang nenek moyangmu? Masa kecilmu? Mimpi buruk yang menghantuimu? Apa saja, akan kudengarkan.”

“John,” Vriska menguatkan suara, “semua itu sudah pernah kuceritakan. Untuk apa kuulang lagi? Kau tidak mau mendengarkan cerita yang sama terus menerus, ‘kan?”

“Ya, tapi tidak apa-apa. Siapa tahu ada beberapa detail penting yang kulewatkan, yang mungkin menurutmu tidak penting—tapi tidak. Semua yang kau ceritakan itu berarti bagiku, Vriska,” John terdiam sebentar, sadar dia harus berhenti, “maaf. Aku hanya ingin membuatmu senang, dan... melihatmu tertawa seperti tadi lagi. Itu saja.”

“Memangnya harus berapa kali aku tertawa agar kau puas?”

“Sampai aku bisa mengingatnya lebih lama. Boleh?”

Vriska tersenyum sinis. “Kau mau aku senang, maka aku pun sama. Aku ingin melihatmu ceria lagi. Jadi berhentilah bersikap menyedihkan.”

“Aku menyedihkan? Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Ya, aku sempat murung, tapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi. Lihat?” John merentangkan tangan seperti badut, lengkap dengan cengiran lebar yang aneh.

“Selama kau belum pergi kembali ke rumahmu, kau masih menyedihkan. Dan tidak, aku tidak bisa berkencan malam ini, atau besok, atau lusa,” Vriska menekuk kedua kakinya lebih dalam.

“Vriska,” John membungkuk, “kenapa? Kau seperti ingin mengusirku dari tadi. Kau masih marah padaku?”

“Justru aku akan marah kalau kau tetap keras kepala.”

“Ada pikiran yang mengganggumu? Apa... sesuatu terjadi padamu?”

“Pikirkan saja sendiri.”

John menelan ludah. Cepat-cepat ia menerka-nerka lagi. Mungkin Vriska sakit. Wajahnya lebih pucat dari biasanya, dan dia ingin menutupi itu dari teman-temannya.

Tapi separah apa sakitnya?

Mendadak, ketakutan yang sebelum ini merayapi benaknya muncul lagi. Kecemasan yang persis sama, didukung gambaran yang sama buruknya.   

“Oh, tidak,” pemuda itu menahan napas, “kau pasti terluka dalam perjalanan ke sini. Ada yang menyakitimu? Siapa?”

“Tidak ada yang menyakitiku, John. Aku terluka sedikit karena ada yang harus kuselesaikan, itu saja. Tidak usah dipikirkan,” Vriska berpejam mata kuat-kuat.

“Menyelesaikan apa? Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi? Apa lukamu parah? Di mana? Kaki? Perut? Uh, aku akan segera kembali membawa perban dan—“

“Lukaku tidak separah itu, John! Jangan bodoh!”

“Pasti terjadi sesuatu. Ya, ‘kan?” dadanya mendingin, “kemarin Jade bilang dia sudah mencoba menerawangi dimensi lain dengan kekuatan manipulasi ruangnya, dan melihat apa yang terjadi. Dia melihatmu di sana, bersama ribuan troll lain melawan musuh terakhir. Kemudian mereka—dan kau... entahlah. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang dia ceritakan. Itu cuma gambaran kabur yang belum jelas, dan tentu saja aku tidak percaya dengan hal yang belum pasti. Meski begitu, aku tetap... takut.”

Vriska belum menanggapi, sementara John bergelayut dalam gambaran sisa kejadian yang tak ingin dia ingat-ingat lagi.

“Benar kau tidak apa-apa?” ia merangkak maju, berusaha bertatap muka dengan Vriska lagi, “aku mengerti kalau kau ingin bersembunyi dari yang lain. Tapi tolong, paling tidak jangan menghindar dari _ku._ Kau tahu aku siap mendengarkan dan membantumu, apapun itu. Kau percaya padaku, ‘kan?”

Vriska perlahan menegakkan kepala lagi, membuka mata dan menoleh.

Saling menatap. Terpaku. Tanpa angin, tanpa suara.

Mata itu terang dan menusuk meski tidak membelalak. Kelopak mata merendah, kantung mata menebal dan menggelap. Basah berkaca-kaca, namun sorot itu kuat. Semakin menguat dengan alis yang mengerut, datar menggantung.

Sudah cukup lama John mengenal Vriska, tapi belum pernah ia melihat tatapan itu darinya. Tajam namun nanar. Bukan jengkel atau geram yang hendak meledak, bukan juga dengki atau malu yang akan mendorongnya meraung mengemis perhatian.

Pedih.

Pedih yang tertahan, dengan air mata yang sekeras mungkin ia bendung.

Apakah itu tatapan yang sama, dengan ketika dulu ia memberi petunjuk pada John dari jarak jauh sambil terus mendoakan keselamatannya? Atau saat ia menyuruh John membangunkan Rose dengan cara menciumnya, sembari berkilah bahwa dia tidak akan cemburu?

Atau ketika ia berkata, dalam pertarungan kala itu dia tak mengharapkan apapun selain kehadiran John?    

“Hei?” tidak. Sebentar lagi dia menangis. “Katakan sesuatu!” memegangi bahu Vriska, John berharap bisa membaca kepedihan yang dipendamnya. Nihil. Hanya gemetar, hangat darah dan suara napas berat yang ia dapat. Vriska menepis tangannya sebelum merapikan kacamata, dan menyeka air mata yang baru membasahi pelupuk. 

“Haha,” ia tersenyum getir, “tidak usah kaupikirkan. Apapun yang telah terjadi padaku, John, adalah yang sudah sepantasnya kudapatkan.”

“Tidak! Tolong, jangan bilang begitu!” tukas John. Sadar nada bicaranya lebih menyentak, ia menahan emosi sejenak, “kau pantas menerima yang lebih baik. Kau _pantas_ hidup lebih baik dari ini!”

_Hidup lebih baik, ya?_

_Hidup..._

“Sial,” umpat Vriska sebelum tak mampu berkata lagi, berganti isakan keras yang akhirnya lepas juga. Bahunya berguncang. Tak henti-henti dia menggosok mata dan pipi, berusaha menyingkirkan air mata kebiruan yang beruntun jatuh.

John tak tahu harus apa. Perih yang serupa turut melemahkan napasnya. Ikut mengusap pipinya? Tidak, ia tidak cukup berani. Memeluknya? Bagaimana kalau dia mengelak dan malah pergi?

Lebih baik perlahan namun pasti ketimbang tidak sama sekali.   

“Tidak apa-apa, Vriska. Tidak masalah kalau kau tidak mau cerita,” jemarinya yang gemetar membelai rambut Vriska, “Menangislah. Kau tak perlu menahan diri. Hanya ada aku di sini. Tidak akan ada yang menertawakanmu atau memanggilmu lemah.”

Runtuh pula ketegarannya. Vriska lanjut terisak, bersandar menyembunyikan wajah di bahu lelaki itu.

“Aku lelah,” lirihnya, “aku lelah, John.”

“Kau sudah lama menjadi kuat, wajar kalau lelah,” John menguatkan rangkulannya, “sudah waktunya untukmu beristirahat.”

“Aku lelah, dan kau tidak membiarkanku istirahat.”

“Kalau begitu istirahatlah. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu.”

“Selama kau masih di sini, kau akan selalu mengganggu.”

“Aku hanya ingin menemanimu. Tidak boleh, ya?”

“Aku sakit, John. Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini,” Vriska melepaskan diri dari lengan John, cepat-cepat mengeringkan pipi, “dan aku tidak mau kau ikut sedih melihatku begini.”

Tangan yang basah itu digenggam lagi.

“Aku akan semakin sedih membiarkanmu kesakitan sendiri.”

“Aku bisa tangani ini sendiri! Pergilah!”

Dengan tenaga seadanya ia mendorong John dan menjauh, bergeser berjaga jarak.

Nyeri di bahu dan dada menjalar, namun pemuda itu tetap diam di tempat.  

Sunyi, terlalu sunyi. Tidak ada angin sesepoi pun yang mampir. Jangkrik-jangkrik pasti sudah tidur pulas.

Bulan sepenuhnya tertutup gumpalan awan, tapi Vriska tetap menengadah pada langit.

John menunduk. Tatapannya menggelap.

“Jadi... kau ingin aku pergi?”

Dingin kembali membekukan tangan dan bibir.

“Apa tidak ada satupun yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?”

Tidak. Dia tidak boleh membiarkannya menderita sendiri _lagi_.

“Apa aku terlambat menolongmu? Atau memohon maaf padamu?”

Dia tidak boleh terlambat _lagi._

“Apakah sudah terlambat untuk segalanya?”

“Lebih baik seperti ini,” parau suara itu memecah hening.

“Apa?”   

“Mungkin,” Vriska menarik napas kuat-kuat, jangan sampai ada isakan lagi, “memang lebih baik terlambat seperti ini. Mungkin semua akan lebih buruk kalau kita tidak pernah terlambat.”

Benar. Gadis yang biasanya tak memberi celah pada kegagalan dan selalu mengincar titik tertinggi itu, akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyerah.

“Aku tahu kau lelah, tapi setidaknya kita masih punya waktu, ‘kan? Waktu untuk tidak menyerah?”

“Tidak. Sudah tidak ada waktu bagiku. Semua sudah berakhir.”

John mengernyit—bukan karena bingung. Dadanya mencelus. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Vriska? Ke mana semangat juangnya yang berapi-api itu? Kenapa tiba-tiba ia patah arang dan ingin _berhenti?_

Ia berpaling. Mungkin memang tidak ada lagi yang bisa dia lakukan di sana. Dia harus pulang dan kembali bersama teman-temannnya. Kakinya masih terlalu berat untuk diajak beranjak, tapi harus dipaksakan. Dia tak mau membuat Vriska terganggu atau kesal lagi.

Vriska sedang ingin sendiri, dan dia harus pergi.

Tapi apa yang akan terjadi padanya nanti—

“Kau tak perlu sesedih itu, John,” sahut Vriska, mengalihkan muka pada pohon-pohon. “Akan selalu ada kesempatan lain untuk kita,” tukasnya. Tidak terdengar keyakinan yang biasa menonjol dari suaranya.

John urung pergi—sejak tadi memang belum berdiri. Tidak satu pun dari kalimat-kalimat itu bisa dipahaminya. Takut—dan sedih—memenuhi pikiran.

“Kau yang memulai hidup baru, tentu punya lebih banyak kesempatan. Aku pun masih punya—meski tidak sebanyak kau. Kesempatan kedua atau ketiga saja sudah cukup bagiku. Sisa keberuntunganku lumayan banyak untuk meraih itu.”

Mungkin memandangi dan bicara padanya lagi bisa mencerahkan keadaan?

“Keberuntungan seperti apa?” tanya John seadanya.

“Kau tahu kenapa aku banyak setuju dengan Karkat tentang manusia? Karena kurasa menjadi manusia akan lebih menyenangkan. Kau ingat aku pernah cerita begitu, ‘kan?”

“Ya, aku ingat. Kau bilang aku begitu beruntung masih punya foto dan wadah abu nenekku di rumah, sementara kau harus mengejar bintang jatuh dan menggali harta karun untuk bisa mengenal keluargamu.”

“Haha! Sekarang kau paham.”

“Dari ceritamu itu, kau seperti... sudah lelah menjadi troll?”

“Kurang lebih begitu. Perbedaan kasta dan warna darah, memberi makan monster pengasuh, takdir untuk saling membunuh satu sama lain layaknya binatang buas, dan hal-hal memuakkan lain yang tak bisa kau hindari selama kau terlahir dan hidup sebagai seorang troll.”

“Sebenarnya manusia tidak jauh berbeda. Warna darah kami sama, tapi masih saja ada pertikaian dan perang di mana-mana. Entah itu karena beda suku, beda pandangan, beda ras, bahkan berita pembunuhan dalam satu keluarga atau di sekolah pun masih sering terdengar. Anak-anak terlantar juga banyak, yang mencari makan dan tidur di jalanan—”

“Aku tahu. Hidup akan membosankan tanpa sensasi dan konflik.”

“Lalu kenapa kau _tetap_ ingin menjadi manusia?”

Angin malam berembus lagi, cukup kencang untuk membuat dedaunan pohon saling menari dan bergesek.

Perlahan namun yakin, Vriska kembali menatap John. Hanya sebentar, tak lebih dari dua detik.

Dalam dua detik itu, John tahu Vriska akan menuturkan beberapa hal lain padanya. Bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan, sepertinya.

Angin hanya mampir sejenak dan berlalu. Vriska berpejam mata lalu berbaring. Melipat tangan di bawah kepala, menelusuri gugusan bintang seakan ia terbang melayang di tengah-tengah mereka, ingin memainkan kilau-kilaunya seperti menghamburkan emas dan perhiasan.

John ikut mendongak ke atas. Sepertinya angin selewat tadi berhasil menyisiri awan-awan mendung. Sekarang langit malam tampak bersih. Bintang-bintang terurai jelas di jalur orbit masing-masing, dan bulan mulai menampakkan wajah lagi.

Ada rasi bintang Scorpio! Akhirnya.      

“Andai diberi kesempatan—dan kalau memang aku masih beruntung, aku ingin terlahir kembali menjadi manusia. Tidak punya kekuatan khusus pun bukan masalah, asalkan bisa hidup lebih damai. Dengan begitu juga, aku bisa bertemu lagi denganmu di kehidupan yang lain.”

_Bertemu lagi? Kehidupan yang lain?_

“Hampir tak terbayangkan rasanya. Kita berdua terlahir sebagai spesies yang sama, di planet yang sama pula, tidak lagi dibatasi oleh ruang angkasa, meteor-meteor dan lapisan atmosfir. Lalu kita saling bertemu di satu tempat. Berkencan, menyanyi dan menari, bertukar hadiah, cerita, pujian-pujian remeh, dan berciuman seperti pasangan manusia yang lain.”

_Bicara apa dia?_

“Vriska, kau—“

“Setelah lama menjalin hubungan, kita menjalani ritual penyatuan yang kalian sebut pernikahan. Ah, aku ingin memakai gaun terbaik, biar wanita-wanita lain iri padaku. Seperti biasa, aku akan meminta tolong Kanaya membuatkan rancangan gaunku—dan bajumu juga. Kau pasti akan terlihat tampan luar biasa dengan jas berkelas, dan rambut yang lebih panjang. Ya, sebaiknya kau panjangkan sedikit rambutmu. Jangan mau kalah dengan rambut gondrong Nicolas Cage!”

“Vris—“

John tidak bisa menghentikan Vriska bercerita—tepatnya berandai-andai, tidak tahu juga ia harus menjawab apa.

Entah dia mesti senang atau sedih. Itu khayalan yang indah. Terlalu indah untuk bisa terwujud.

Vriska pun tahu itu. John mendengar suaranya mulai gemetar. Tapi kenapa dia belum berhenti?

“Setelah menikah dan menjadi pasangan resmi, kita akan memulai sebuah keluarga kecil yang menyenangkan—seperti yang biasa kau ceritakan. Kau ingin punya anak perempuan, dan kelak kau akan memberinya nama Casey—seperti anak kecil dalam film Con Air. Kita akan membuatkan banyak boneka kelinci untuknya, menjaga  dan mengasuhnya sampai tumbuh dewasa. Dia akan menjadi perempuan tercantik, terhebat, dan paling bahagia di bumi.”

Vriska mengambil jeda napas. Pandangannya melemah.

“Aku bisa membayangkannya, John," perlahan Vriska bangun, duduk memangku tangan lagi, "kecuali, kalau di kehidupan berikutnya kita tetap tidak berjodoh dan kau sudah menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik dariku, maka semua rencana itu hilang, dan kesempatanku tidak berguna.”

Cukup.

John segera menggenggam erat tangan Vriska, mengembalikan setengah sadarnya.

“Tolong, Vriska. Jangan bicara begitu.”

Vriska tersentak sesaat, kemudian mendengkus dan tertawa.

“Ah. Kau benar. Itu hanya khayalan konyol. Maaf sudah membuatmu bingung.”

“Tidak, bukan itu. Hanya saja... angan-anganmu itu membuatku takut, dan sedih. Kenapa kau harus menjadi manusia bila kau sudah cukup hebat menjadi dirimu yang sekarang?” suara John memelan, “aku sudah pernah bilang, aku tidak peduli kalaupun kau seorang alien.”

Vriska terpaku. Tangannya balas menggenggam jemari John. Ia tersenyum, namun tidak ada bangga atau riang dari senyum tipis itu.

“Salahkah aku mengharapkan kehidupan yang lebih baik, sebagai seseorang yang lebih baik dan meninggalkan segala penyesalanku?” ia tertawa lagi, “salahkah itu, John?”

“Itu tidak salah, tapi mungkin kita bisa memulai semuanya dari sekarang. Kau istirahat dari sakitmu, lalu kembali bersama teman-temanmu, lalu kita berkencan dan seterusnya—“

“Sudah kubilang, aku tidak bisa! Tidak dengan diriku yang sekarang. Kenapa kau belum mengerti juga?”

Vriska tidak tersenyum atau tertawa lagi. Tangannya lepas dari genggaman John.

Mungkin memang sudah saatnya John melepaskan gadis itu sendiri. Seharusnya sekarang ia sudah beranjak dan pamit, “maaf kalau aku banyak mengganggumu. Aku akan pergi. Cepatlah sembuh. Sampai jumpa.” Semudah itu.

Tapi ia belum bisa. Tidak pernah bisa.

Angin kembali membekukan tengkuk dan mulut. John bahkan tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk berpamitan.

“Tidak. Sungguh. Aku terlalu bodoh untuk bisa berangan-angan sejauh itu,” Vriska yang bicara duluan, “semestinya aku lebih memerhatikan keadaan dan perasaanmu. Kau masih bingung dan belum siap hadapi kenyataan. Itu masalah yang lebih penting.”

“Bukankah kau sedang sakit dan butuh istirahat? Aku baik-baik saja, Vriska,” sangkal John.

“Aku bisa urus masalahku sendiri, dan ini bukan apa-apa. Tapi kau, John? Kau adalah pahlawan yang telah memenangkan dunia. Sangat tidak lucu bila pada akhirnya kau tinggalkan dunia yang sudah kau raih dengan terjebak di masa lalu,” tukas Vriska.

“Kalau aku memang seorang pahlawan, kenapa aku tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu?”

Dalam hati Vriska tertohok oleh nada bicara John yang lesu namun tegas meyakinkan.

Tidak. Anak itu tidak boleh putus asa terus menerus.

Vriska mendekat, memegangi bahu lalu pipi John, hingga hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan. Apa ia akan menciumnya? Gadis itu bisa mendengar debaran jantung John yang semakin kencang.

“Kau _sudah_ menyelamatkanku, John,” bisiknya, “kau membebaskanku dari kegelapan yang kubuat dalam duniaku sendiri. Kau menyadarkanku dari kebanggaan palsu dan ambisi yang menekanku.”

“Vriska...” tangan John ingin meraih punggung Vriska. Ingin memeluknya sekarang juga.

Sementara tangan Vriska turun dari pipi ke lengan. “Aku tahu, ungkapan terima kasihku tidak akan cukup untukmu. Bagaimana kalau aku membalas budi dengan membantumu sekarang?” tawarnya dengan senyum santai yang khas.

John hanya mengangguk, belum mampu mengendalikan gejolak rasa yang bercampur aduk dalam benaknya. “Kau tidak perlu membalas budi dan membantuku—justru aku yang harus membantumu. Aku hanya ingin kau ada di dekatku,” ingin ia berkata begitu. Tapi, lagi-lagi, apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

“Biar kuberi tahu caranya. Mudah saja,” lanjut Vriska, “kau tinggal tutup matamu sebentar, tarik napas dalam-dalam, rasakan detak jantungmu, sambil mengingat kembali bahwa kau masih hidup dan semua akan baik-baik saja.”

“Hanya itu?”

“Ya. Saat kau membuka mata, segalanya akan terasa seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa,” suara Vriska gemetar lagi, “itulah awal yang baru untukmu. Kau akan bebas dari mimpi-mimpi buruk yang lama menghantuimu. Lalu tentang kenangan-kenangan indah itu? Apa kau ingin tetap menggenggamnya erat-erat atau membuangnya jauh-jauh, itu pilihanmu—aku tidak bisa memaksamu untuk melepaskannya juga, asal itu membuatmu semakin kuat.”

John termenung. Pandangannya belum lepas dari penampakan hutan, lalu dari Vriska.

“Bagaimana? Kau ingin mencobanya?”

“Uhm, baiklah,” jawab John, “kalau itu maumu.”

“Ini pilihanmu, John, bukan pilihanku. Kalau kau memang lebih nyaman menetap di masa lalu, sekeras apapun aku menekanmu untuk bergerak ke depan, aku tidak bisa memaksamu.”

“Tidak, Vriska. Kau benar. Aku harus berubah dan melangkah ke depan,” John tersenyum lebar, semringah, “terima kasih sudah memberiku pilihan lagi, seperti dulu.”

Vriska ikut semringah. “Apa aku mendengar jawaban “ya”, John?” ia mengulang pertanyaan dari adegan masa lalu.

“Ya, tentu!”

Pendar lembut rembulan sepenuhnya bebas dari kabut dan awan. Ikut bersinar bersama rasi-rasi bintang yang mengitarinya.

Di bawahnya, diiringi angin tipis yang mengelus manja, sepasang remaja berbeda dunia duduk berhadapan.

“Siap?” tanya Vriska. Tanpa menjawab lagi, John memejamkan mata, menarik napas perlahan lalu membuangnya setenang mungkin.

Dalam gelap ia fokus pada irama napas, mengabaikan embus angin yang menghempas wajahnya.

Sampai sentuhan tangan lain merapatkan pejaman matanya, dan dua dahi saling menempel.

“Mulai dari sekarang, aku tidak akan memohon padamu untuk mengingatku lagi,” ia dapat mendengar getar suara Vriska—yang disertai isakan pelan—lebih dekat pada dada dan telinganya, “kau boleh melupakanku. Jalani hidupmu yang baru. Jadilah pianis yang hebat, lalu cari teman kencan dan menikah. Aku yakin kau akan menjadi ayah terbaik untuk anak-anakmu nanti.”

Napas John tidak sepelan sebelumnya. Ia merasakan air mata turun di pipi gadis itu.

_Vriska? Ada apa?_

“Setidaknya kita tahu, kita pernah saling bertemu di suatu waktu.”

Mengikuti napas John yang kacau, angin di sekitar pun membeku lagi, berembus lebih keras.

Tangan Vriska berpindah dari mata ke pipi. Sentuhan telapak dan jari-jari lentiknya semakin halus—terlalu halus, lebih tipis dari angin.

_Vriska, kau kenapa?_

“Terima kasih,” kata Vriska lirih, “terima kasih telah melengkapiku—meski hanya  sesaat.”

 _Kumohon, Vriska!_ Ingin John segera menangkap tangannya lalu memeluknya, namun tubuhnya terlalu kaku. _Kumohon, jangan pergi!_

“Terima kasih sudah mau mendengarkan kisah hidupku, dan memahami perasaanku. Terima kasih, karena berkatmu, aku bisa merasakan apa itu cinta kasih,” napas Vriska melemah, “bersamamu, hidupku lebih berarti. Terima kasih atas segalanya.”

John membuka mata perlahan. Vriska masih di depannya, menangis bahagia, dengan cahaya di sekitar tubuh yang mulai meredup.

Separuh tubuhnya perlahan menghilang—seperti menguap. Berlanjut ke ujung rambutnya, lalu lengannya.

_Vriska?_

“Sebagai troll pelindungmu,” Vriska belum berhenti mengusap wajah dan rambut John, “aku sangat bangga padamu.”

Di tengah dinginnya malam, kehangatan kecil memercik dari tubuh ke relung jiwa. John berpejam mata lagi saat bibir mereka saling mengecup. Dengan kedua tangan di pipi, Vriska merapatkan kuluman itu cukup lama.

Cukup lama sampai embus angin mereda.

“Senang berjumpa denganmu, John Egbert,” ia menutup dengan bisikan lembut, “selamat tinggal.”

Beberapa detik kemudian, suaranya masih bergaung. Namun napasnya tak terasa lagi.

Angin berhenti. Alam sekitar kembali tenang. Jangkrik kembali berderik. Riak air sungai kembali terdengar. Namun John tidak bisa merasakan sentuhan tangan dan yang lainnya pada wajahnya.

John pun memberanikan diri membuka mata.     

Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

 

.

.

.

 

Malam itu sepi, lebih sepi dari malam kemarin.

Seseorang menemukan John tengah melamun, lama memandangi bulan dan bintang-bintang, menengadah lalu menunduk sesekali.

“Di situ kau rupanya, kawan!” serunya, berlari menghampiri John.

“Dave!” John menoleh kaget, buru-buru mengelap mata. Botol minumnya masih utuh. Jaket masih ia kenakan erat-erat, tidak berpindah ke mana-mana.

“Kau sedang apa di sini? Dari tadi kulihat kau hanya duduk sendirian di kebun. Yang lain sedang menunggumu. Mereka khawatir kau sakit dan tidak mau berpesta,” kata Dave.

“Aku... tidak apa-apa—“ panik, John buru-buru memasukkan kedelapan dadu biru yang sejak tadi ia genggam ke dalam saku celana. Sial. Satu dadu jatuh ke rumput. Dave mengambilnya.

Melepas kacamata hitamnya, Dave menghela napas. “Kau masih belum bisa merelakan _dia_ , ya?”

John tidak menjawab. Ia berdiri, beranjak pergi, meski pandangannya belum lepas dari langit. Rasi bintang Scorpio bersinar terang di atas sana.

John tersenyum tipis. Percakapan kecil itu. Pertemuan sesaat itu. _Gadis troll itu._

Sudah tentu akan ia kenang selama-lamanya.

Tapi apa mesti mengenangnya dengan air mata?

“Sudahlah, _bro_. Lepaskan dia. Biarkan dia tenang,” Dave memberikan satu dadu yang tersisa dan botol minuman pada John. “Tapi, yah, aku mengerti kalau kau masih butuh waktu.”

“Terima kasih, kawan,” jawab John pelan, “maaf, aku ketinggalan banyak acara, ya?”

Sembari tertawa kecil bersama Dave, John berjalan meninggalkan halaman belakang beserta pepohonan dan lingkar bulannya. Delapan dadu biru disimpan aman dalam sakunya, tanpa berkurang jumlahnya.

Ia menatap langit lagi. Biarlah laba-laba betina itu menjelma menjadi kunang-kunang cantik, lalu terbang jauh mencari rumah baru untuk beristirahat.

 _Aku senang melihatmu tersenyum._ John bernapas lega. _Maka aku pun ingin kau melihatku tersenyum. Mungkin tidak mudah, tapi aku akan berusaha. Memamerkan senyum paling tampan yang pernah kaulihat, sebagai pahlawan untuk semua—dan untukmu._

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

2 tahun kemudian.

Bintang-bintang berkilau di bentangan nila langit.

Jernih. Tanpa kobaran api atau cahaya-cahaya aneh lainnya. Dengan atmosfir setenang ini, para troll semakin leluasa pulang pergi ke bumi dengan damai dan rukun.

Seorang pemuda termenung di jendela, memandang langit dalam tenang. Embus angin malam yang memanjakan napas seakan merayunya untuk segera tidur, tapi ia menolak. Jangan tidur sekarang. Dia masih harus bersiap untuk kuliah dan konser pianonya besok.

Mengisi lamunan, ia lama menengadah mencari-cari rasi bintang yang ia kenal.

Rasi Scorpio ada di sana, berkelap-kelip lebih terang dari yang lain.

John semringah, menggenggam kembali delapan dadu biru yang telah lama disimpannya.

Masih berpangku tangan di jendela, ia menoleh. Sesaat, percik cahaya serupa bintang dan kunang-kunang muncul. Wajah menawan seorang gadis dengan tanduk, taring, dan rambut hitam panjang berkilau, membalas senyumnya.

Ingin ia sentuh lagi wajah itu. Ingin ia dengar lagi tawa itu. Ingin ia memegang tangannya lagi seperti masa-masa itu.

Namun John Egbert tidak pernah lebih bersyukur dari ini.

_Terima kasih, Vriska. Terima kasih sudah menjadi “yang pertama” untukku._

 

.

.

.

 

(End)

**Author's Note:**

> Halo. Ini Khi-Khi Kiara, balik lagi dengan (mungkin) fic Homestuck terakhir untuk tahun ini. :''D
> 
> Sebenernya masih banyak yang pengen saya gambar dan tulis buat fandom ini, terutama dengan ide2 AU yang saya punya. Tapi waktu saya terbatas, dan kesibukan tambah banyak. Jadi yah... :')
> 
> Tapi saya tetep senang akhirnya fic satu ini bisa selesai. Fic yang udah lama kependem berbulan-bulan. Di fic ini saya libatkan lebih banyak dialog antara John dan Vriska, juga penggambaran hubungan mereka yang (kata para penghuni fandom HS) mestinya udah kandas, alias karam. :'(
> 
> Walhasil saya enjoy nulisnya (dengan lebih banyak ditemenin lagu2 soundtrack game Deltarune), dan seneng banget lihat mereka ngobrol secara lebih intim begini sebelum akhirnya harus pisah lagi. /ambiltisu
> 
> Ya, segitu aja dari saya. Mohon maaf kalau ada kekurangan, dan terima kasih banyak buat siapapun yang menyempatkan waktu membaca fic saya ini.
> 
> Salam,  
> Khi-Khi Kiara


End file.
